


lost in monotony

by yeolilies



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Inspired by That Thing Called Tadhana, Jaehyun best boy, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun-centric, Light-Hearted, M/M, Soul-Searching, Traveling, Very Jaehyun centric like legit it's all Jaehyun's thoughts, inspired by before we go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 13:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20601536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolilies/pseuds/yeolilies
Summary: “I just don’t need someone to give me affection, Ma. I don’t need someone to make my days complete or give my life purpose because I could do it all by myself. I’m fine, Ma.”“But are you happy?”Jaehyun was kind of lost for words. “Happiness is subjective."aka: Jaehyun overcoming monotony and learning how to love life once more.





	lost in monotony

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is unplanned, but i've been planning to write a fic that's inspired from an edit i've made months ago. i've also been meaning to write a fic for non-filo readers since i've just recently made a filo au and still wanted to write something for those who can't really understand filipino hehe i hope y'all like it and pls do tell me ur thoughts ! (i did this than studying rip)

“You know, Jaehyun? I think you need a girlfriend.”

The air-conditioning unit buzzed through the silence of their workplace, along with continuous tapping of keyboards and clinking of mugs as they were placed on tables. It was a normal scenario in the firm where Jaehyun has worked in for almost 3 years. A monotonous day for a monotonous job in his monotonous life. 

Jaehyun chuckled, re-adjusting his reading glasses, “Oh, you think so?”

His co-worker, Yerim, leaned against his cubicle, munching on an apple, “Yeah, I do. You’re too much of a workaholic, Jaehyun! You need some spice in your life.”

“I’m fine, Yerim,” he repeated for God knows how much. “Also, do you even have friends left to introduce to me? I appreciate your concern, but even Chaeyoung from last week knew from the bat that I’m not finding anyone right now.”

“But Jaehyun,” she whined. “You know that I love you like a brother. You took care of me when I just joined the company a year ago, and I want to see you happy! For the past year that I’ve known you, you’ve been living this boring routine that I want you to break out from.”

Jaehyun sighed and kept his eyes on the papers in front of him. It was a normal occurrence for Yerim and him; Yerim pestering him at 1 PM—just shortly after lunch—and reminding Jaehyun of the dull life he’s been leading ever since college. He loves her, he really does, but it’s been blind date after blind date, and he’s starting to get tired of the pitiful looks these ladies kept on giving him as they end their date. 

He was too caught up in his thoughts to notice Yerim squeezing in his line of vision and putting her face right in front of his. “Okay, Jaehyun? Please make your little sister happy.”

Saying that Jaehyun was tired was an understatement. “Yes, I will,” he agreed, smiling faintly.

Going home at 7 PM was part of his routine. Pack his bags, wear his favorite nude coat, say his farewells to his co-workers, and ride the subway to make his way to his apartment. He would plug his earphones in, and get lost in the calming music as he makes his way through the traffic; the multitudes of people on the way to their homes with the same goal in mind: rest. He’d walk through the same roads, the same steps, ride the same train, and enter the same elevator. 

New York held this loud silence that he appreciated. The chatters of the businessmen and businesswomen as they negotiate through their phones, the booming music of the youths on the streets as they dance their art form with passion and grace, and the deafening honks and beeps of the New York taxis and private vehicles as they try to get by with the heavy traffic of the 7 PM rush hour; they all managed to cancel each other out in Jaehyun’s ears as he trudged his way back to his apartment. The New York noise became part of his routine now, and it, along with the other parts of his routine, also is monotonous. 

He walked up the same staircase, dimly lit by the old light fixture from the fourth floor. The steps creaked as he stepped on it, and he wondered if someday the steps would collapse by the added weight of the people welcoming the staircase with their footsteps every day. He entered the same mahogany brown door and was welcomed by the same browns, greens, whites, and blacks of his apartment. “I’m home,” Jaehyun mumbled to no one. 

After work, Netflix became his priority. He’d dress in his home clothes—just a simple shirt from college and some joggers—and plop on his bed with his laptop on hand. It would be a different movie each day, if not, a different set of episodes from whichever series he’s finishing. Today, he’s watching a Korean TV show called ‘The Homecoming,’ part of his month-long, kind of pathetic, attempt to reconnect back to his Korean roots. He’s in the last few episodes where they visit France.

Jaehyun started to zone out from the show. Although he could admit that Yerim’s daily reality checks irritated him, he could not deny the truth of it all. Life was too monotonous for Jaehyun, and honestly, it wasn’t what he expected back then when he was still a kid, yet the chances of one’s childhood dream coming true were never high in the first place. Reality always managed to seep in, and that happened to him in 11th grade, as his parents went through an unusually quiet divorce. (Jaehyun, up to this day, doesn’t know what was worse: a messy divorce, where tears were shed and objects were thrown as they shout accusations to each other about the end of their marriage, or a quiet divorce, where the terms were negotiated too quickly and too easily that neither of them batted an eye regarding the fact that their 20-year marriage would go down the drain just like this.) 

He doesn’t need a relationship. Yerim has always assumed that he needed one, and she always assumed that he was straight. He guessed that the topic of his sexuality never really was placed on the table, yet he initially didn’t mind Yerim meddling as he was bisexual anyway. He was perfectly fine alone. His last relationship was back in college, with someone from the cheerleading squad whose break-up words he could still remember. (“You’re terribly good at sex, Jaehyun, believe me. But other than that? You’re boring.” Jaehyun felt sad but didn’t cry at the departure of his ex-boyfriend. Jungwoo’s happier with the guy he’s been seeing on the side, anyway.) He never felt the extreme need to have someone by his side right after, and living his life in solitude in the four walls of his apartment was relatively fine. 

However, watching the show made Jaehyun realize what he truly needed. He watched as the guys in The Homecoming enjoyed their vacation in different countries, as they introduce themselves to different cultures and people. The calming blue sky of Italy, the cultural magnificence of China, the romantic atmosphere of France, the hot sun of Australia, and so much more; it gave Jaehyun the feeling of wanderlust, and continuing to sit on his queen-sized bed, wasting the hours away, made him restless and trapped. 

For the past 7 years, Jaehyun never made an impulsive decision. He left his reckless ways in high school and started anew in college. However, in an attempt to finally break free from his ordinary routine, he came to the job with a newfound vigor for freedom. He asked his boss to let him use up all his leave days, and his boss, who was over the moon to see Jaehyun finally giving himself a break, couldn’t grant it any faster. (“For the past three years you’ve been working with us, you’ve only asked for a leave once or twice. I’m terribly glad to see you giving time for yourself, kid.”)

The day seemed brighter. The skies were a bright blue, and the wind greeted him with its cool breeze enveloping him in an embrace. Yerim was too shocked to say a proper farewell, and Jaehyun could only laugh at her shell-shocked face. He wore a navy blue coat for a change, still however dull, yet it was a nice break away from the usual nude. Regardless of the coat change, Jaehyun was about to undergo an adventure that he’d definitely remember in the years to come, and he could not be much more thrilled than he is now. 

He returned back to his apartment with a seemingly new pair of eyes—those that seem to sparkle with unadulterated joy and excitement that has been lacking from Jaehyun’s life for almost a decade. It has found a new sense of purpose, one that was meant to travel the world blind and discover the wonders of the world in every way possible. “I’m home,” he mumbled as he stepped inside the empty apartment, excited to start packing his things for his sudden vacation. He was humming a song from the playlist he’s been listening to on the way home (a new playlist since he decided to forego the old routine as he just felt like it—he even went ahead and rode a bus instead of the subway), and started organizing his clothes with a jump in his step. The usually quiet bedroom was now filled with the sounds of Jaehyun’s hums and the occasional taps of his fingers onto the wooden dresser as he wondered what to bring. In the end, he didn’t bring much. 

“Oh, Jaehyun. You haven’t visited for so long!” 

His mother was a small Korean woman who doesn’t forget to curl her hair in the morning and filled her closet with blouses with varying prints and colors to make herself “look youthful,” as she once told Jaehyun. He loved visiting his mom when given the chance, as ever since he was young, she’s always been a light of guidance in Jaehyun’s life. She’s always been ready to give Jaehyun the support he needed, and the answers to his endless questions. Now, he decided to visit his mother to seek for comfort before he sets out for his vacation. 

He missed the cream walls of his childhood home, with picture frames of Jaehyun growing up decorating the walls and cabinets of the cozy house. The brown three-seater couch has always been there ever since he was a child, and he assumed that the couch probably won’t go anywhere any time soon. The house was still the same as it was last Christmas, during his last visit to Connecticut. 

Jaehyun hugged her as soon as he entered the house, with his backpack all bulky behind him and his back somewhat sweaty because of it. “So, why did you visit home all of a sudden?” She asked as she busied herself in the kitchen to prepare something for Jaehyun to eat. 

“I’m going around the world to travel, Ma,” he answered, trying to help his mother by washing and cutting up vegetables. 

She piqued up, “So sudden?” Jaehyun chuckled as he continued cutting up the carrots. “Are you finally bringing someone home for me, Jaehyun?” She added humorously. 

“Ma…”

“I’m sorry!” she laughed. “I know, honey, I know.”

Jaehyun sighed, “I just don’t terribly need someone to give me affection, Ma. I don’t really need someone to make my days complete or give my life purpose because I could do it all by myself. I’m fine, Ma.” 

“But are you happy?” She countered gently.

Jaehyun was kind of lost for words. “Happiness is subjective,” he pathetically evaded his mother’s reality check. 

Over dinner, they’ve talked about Jaehyun’s plans: which places to go and where not to, what to expect, what to seek for, and what to bring home for his mother (“A bag from Paris is enough,” she feigned indifference, and Jaehyun chuckled at the corners of her lips twitching to form a smile.) Their conversation then led to talks about his work, about his mother’s daily happenings, and just merely catching up on each other’s lives even as they work on the dishes together.

Before Jaehyun went to his childhood room to sleep, his mother held his hands with her rough wrinkly hands, and looked at him straight in the eye, “I just want you to be happy, Jaehyun.” She told him gently. Jaehyun nodded and kissed her forehead as an answer and as a good night. 

After kissing his mother as a goodbye, he then set out to embark on his adventure. He finalized his itinerary last night and made the necessary arrangements. 

Jaehyun visited the United Kingdom for one reason: Harry Potter. Growing up, he’s always been a fan of the books, and eventually the movies. It’s been a dream for him to actually visit the filming sites of the movie, and stepping foot on English soil already made him feel that his dreams were about to come true. He has found a reasonably priced inn to reside in England, and as soon as he finished resting from his 7-hour flight, he set out to King’s Cross Station to start his journey. He intended to enjoy the nearly 4-hour train journey alone, enjoying the wondrous sights of the United Kingdom, when he inadvertently made a friend.

“Korean?” The stranger sitting beside him asked. 

“Yeah, but I don’t really speak Korean that well,” Jaehyun sheepishly replied.

The tall guy laughed, “It’s fine, my Korean isn’t that good as well. Is it your first time here?”

“Does it look obvious?” Jaehyun asked.

The guy pursed his lips and shook his head, “Nope, I just asked in case. Trips from London to Edinburgh has always been dreadful alone, so I wanted to spark some conversation,” the guy admitted. “I’m Johnny, by the way.” 

“Jaehyun,” he replied. “And if it hasn’t been clear, yes, it’s actually my first time in the UK.”

“How has it been so far?”

“Well,” Jaehyun drawled out. “One would think that London won’t be surprising or exciting since we’ve always seen it on television, but the feeling of being in London firsthand really is different. I’m liking it so far,” he continued.

“From an American, that’s surprising,” Johnny chuckled. 

“Do you live in Edinburgh?” Jaehyun asked.

“No, I live in Manchester,” Johnny supplied. “I do study in Edinburgh, the University of Edinburgh to be exact. I’m getting my Masters on Architectural Conservation.” 

Jaehyun nodded while letting out a sound of amazement, despite not knowing what Architectural Conservation even meant. He didn’t want Johnny to think that he was stupid, so he acted as if he knew what in the world Johnny was talking about. 

“That’s great,” he replied, smiling to hide his lack of knowledge and for good measure. “Studied Economics back in the US. Columbia University, if it rings a bell.”

“Isn’t that part of those Ivy League schools, is it? Man, that’s great,” Johnny suddenly initiated a handshake or a bro-shake? A bro greeting? To be honest, Jaehyun doesn’t know what it was called, and he couldn’t feel more uncultured than then. He hesitantly rode Johnny’s waves and tried to keep up with whatever shakes or claps he did. “I’ve always dreamt of joining Oxford or even Cambridge, but I’ve accepted the fact that the University of Edinburgh was meant for me and ever since it’s always been my home.” 

The silence that Jaehyun expected from his train ride became non-existent due to Johnny’s endless stories about Manchester, Edinburgh, and his friend Taeyong, who Jaehyun assumed Johnny liked. He didn’t know if he minded Johnny’s sudden interference to his day, but Johnny was funny and quirky that Jaehyun found himself enjoying the other’s anecdotes even for a bit. 

As the train screeched, signaling its end, the two had to go on their separate ways. “I’d offer to tour you around if only I didn’t have classes to attend,” Johnny sighed. 

Jaehyun laughed and went in to pat Johnny’s back, “Thank you for accompanying me in that train ride, Johnny. Good luck with Taeyong!”

His remark sent Johnny laughing full-blown, “I didn’t notice I’ve been talking about Taeyong so much. Thank you, Jaehyun! Next time you visit, make sure to message me so that I could finally take you around. You’ve got my number, man.”

“Yeah,” Jaehyun nodded. They said their goodbyes and parted ways. 

The rest of the day was well-spent. He managed to look around and gawk at the ancient architecture around Edinburgh, and take pictures along the way to later show his mom. The sun was up, greeting every single person in the area a warm welcome, and Jaehyun could not be more satisfied with his first stop. Being cooped up in a cubicle for almost ¾ of the year would make surely make someone mad, and it’s a wonder that Jaehyun hasn’t driven himself mad yet. It seems like he has managed to save himself at the right time. 

After a round of sightseeing and food trips, he rode the Jacobite Steam Train, or much known as the Hogwarts Express, and set himself into a world of magic. For that day, he felt as if he was 7-years old again and was reading the books for the first time in his life. The magic never strayed away. 

_“Oh, yes, Jaehyun! Come with!” _

He’s now in Ireland with his host family, in an inn where a lovely elderly couple decided to open their humble home for travelers and tourists such as Jaehyun. By chance, the couple’s son has visited home and informed his parents that he’s on the way to County Clare to meet an Irish matchmaker.

As he heard the piece of information, he was shocked and asked, “A matchmaker?” 

“Yes,” the elderly woman, Susan, piped up. “It has been part of our tradition a long, long time ago to consult a matchmaker to find husbands or wives. Ronald and I’ve met through the same matchmaker Sicheng would visit.”

Sicheng smiled at Jaehyun, “Do you want to come with? I’d love to introduce you to one of our old traditions.”

“Oh, yes, Jaehyun! Come with!” The elderly man, Ronald, butted in. “Didn’t you tell us the previous night that you weren’t in a relationship? Maybe the matchmaker could find you a wife! Or a husband, if that’s what you prefer.” 

Jaehyun’s doomed. He frantically waved both of his hands, “It’s fine, it’s fine. I’m not looking for a relationship anyway. I’m perfectly fine on my own.”

Susan frowned, and her eyebrows were furrowed in worry, “Oh, why is that, dear?” 

“I just don’t think that finding a girlfriend or a boyfriend is much of a priority. The more that I think of it, the image of me being alone in my apartment is certainly much more appealing than having someone nag my ear off to meet their demands,” Jaehyun explained. 

“But, dear, finding that one person that would truly match you is different! You’re not looking for a dictator, love,” Susan smiled at him and gently took his hands and held them, “You’re looking for a companion or a partner. If they’re the right person for you, they won’t need to nag your ear off to meet their demands. They would be your supporter and a shoulder to lean on.”

Jaehyun looked at her wearily but nodded his head despite his hesitance. Jaehyun doesn’t know where the cynical thinking came from, but he does not believe that there would certainly be a person out there that would be as perfect as what Susan has described. Humans always seek to meet their own self-interest and greed, and it applies to relationships as well. His last relationship with Jungwoo was filled with complaints and arguments that the mere action of reminiscing about the old days could make him feel exhausted. (Or, maybe it was fear that was speaking on behalf of Jaehyun’s heart and mind. The fear of his true self being rejected and swept away as if he was just a speck of dust.)

He was reluctantly dragged by Sicheng to his Toyota and sat on the passenger seat out of courtesy. Jaehyun didn’t know how long it would take to travel from Sicheng’s family inn to County Clare, yet he has always been patient when it comes to traveling. Spending long hours in planes, trains, buses, and cars did not faze Jaehyun, as it only gave him the opportunity to look out of the window and enjoy the beautiful scenery that came with Mother Nature. 

“So, is it true that you’re not in a relationship?” Sicheng asked to fill the silence. 

Jaehyun chuckled sheepishly, “Yeah, but it was a choice to stay single.”

Sicheng pursed his lips and nodded, “That’s new. All my friends are so keen to find someone to spend their lives with. I can’t exactly judge them as here I am driving to a matchmaker from counties away.”

“Oh, you still aren’t in a relationship?” Jaehyun asked, genuinely curious. “But you’re so…” All of a sudden, Jaehyun felt awkward to tell Sicheng that he was above average in the visual department. Instead, he resorted to awkwardly rotating his hand in front of his face and hoped that Sicheng could get the message.

Thankfully, he did and laughed at Jaehyun’s actions and eventual red ears. “Thank you for the compliment. You’re…” He tried to imitate Jaehyun’s previous actions, “…that as well.” Jaehyun could only cover his face in embarrassment. 

“But, yeah, I’m not in a relationship. It’s kind of hard since I’m more focused on my academics to properly mingle in pubs or bars or wherever my friends go after school during Thursdays,” Sicheng complained. “I guess I’m also too traditional for hook-ups and Tinder that I’d rather go to the real-life Tinder than the application itself. If I do find someone to be in a relationship, I’d like them to be someone who would surely stay until marriage.”

Jaehyun hummed, “What kind of person are you looking for?”

“Someone who would be my opposite,” Sicheng answered concisely.

Jaehyun furrowed his eyebrows. Truthfully, he couldn’t understand the phrase ‘Opposites attract’ as he could only imagine the conflicts and misunderstandings that it would cause. “But wouldn’t that be difficult? Isn’t it much better if you both have similar tastes and personalities since you could understand each other more?”

“The other could fill the gaps that you may have. I’m usually quiet at most, but wouldn’t it be great to have someone fill your silences? In times that you feel a lack of courage, wouldn’t it be nice if you’d be with someone brave enough to encounter it with you? Someone that could help you attain perfect balance,” Sicheng wisely explained. 

Jaehyun felt speechless as he never saw it from that perspective. But again, he’s always been stubborn. Ever since he was young, he has always learned from and understood through the hard way, so he still couldn’t grasp the idea of ‘perfect balance’ as Sicheng explained. 

Sicheng peeked at Jaehyun’s thinking figure and softly smiled, “We’re here.”

Willie Daly apparently was known in the matchmaking world, and Jaehyun felt so honored to meet the man behind so many marriages here in Ireland. Jaehyun accompanied Sicheng in filling up forms and the necessary talks and whatnot, but what caught Jaehyun’s attention was this huge, thick book filled with papers and scribbles on which Willie would ask visitors to place their hands on.

The old man must have noticed Jaehyun’s extreme interest and asked, “I’ve noticed that you haven’t talked after you’ve introduced yourself to me. Are you interested in my services as well?”

“Not exactly,” Jaehyun refused politely. “I’m not exactly looking for anyone at the moment.”

“Ah, but you do hope for love, don’t you?” The man cheekily asked.

“Who doesn’t?” Jaehyun answered wistfully. Sicheng noticed his tone and widened his eyes in wonder. 

“Then would you want to touch the book and see?” 

Jaehyun exhaled and bit his lip in contemplation. Should he do it? If he won’t, Willie would make him do it anyway. (At that moment, in that matchmaking hut, he could not manage to deny the fact that despite his insistence that he’d want to remain alone, he still dreamt of the fantasies and wonder of love. It’s just due to the fact that the world continues to prove Jaehyun right that there’s nothing perfect and greed makes the world go round that he’s having such a hard time to believe that there’s such a thing as true love and a happy ending. He became too realistic, or maybe cynical, to believe in childhood dreams, yet the idea of love could never fail to make someone giddy.)

In the end, he held the book in between his palms; one on the top, and one on the bottom. Jaehyun doesn’t exactly know what to do while he continues to hold the book, he only went with his gut feeling. He closed his eyes and thought deeply about his current life and the future he’d like to have. Growing up, he’d want to be with someone as to not be alone, but currently, it’s not much of a priority. ‘I don’t really care at the moment, but I wish that Sicheng’s wishes would be granted. He’s been a great friend so far, and he deserves love,’ he thought. 

“I hope you meet the one that’s meant for you, lad,” Willie mused. 

Jaehyun chuckled, “Let’s see. Maybe.”

Sicheng smiled, and bid farewell to the matchmaker before they headed back to the inn.

(“So, did you wish for a perfect partner?” Sicheng asked as he drove.

“I wished for you to have a perfect partner,” Jaehyun corrected. 

“Oh, thank you,” Sicheng grinned. “Forgive me, but I also wished for you to meet someone.”

Jaehyun groaned, “Sicheng, after our talks?” 

Sicheng could only laugh out loud, “Love deserves to be felt by everyone, Jaehyun. Don’t even dare to deny that you also yearn for love. I’ve seen you earlier,” he taunted. 

After a few beats, they discussed Jaehyun’s next travel plans. He’s traveling to Belgium, Spain, and Greece before flying to Southeast Asia, starting with Bangkok. Sicheng then asked, “You’re not visiting France or Italy?”

“If I do, I wouldn’t avoid the feeling of being terribly single, even if I try my very best,” Jaehyun joked.

“Maybe next time,” Sicheng chirped. “With a certain person?”

Jaehyun laughed, “Stop dreaming, Sicheng.”)

A few days later, one may say that Jaehyun became a tint darker due to his constant exposure to the sun, especially as he landed in Southeast Asia three days ago. Right now, he’s in Singapore, enjoying two nights in the small country before he moves on to Indonesia, then the Philippines. 

His first day just ended, and he had fun roaming around Asia’s own ‘Melting Pot of Cultures’ with his visit to Chinatown, Little India, Kampong Glam, and the likes. It was somewhat a nice interlude as he journeyed around Southeast Asia, as Singapore held a myriad of cultures and colors from the different ethnicities that live in this small country, which made Singapore as it is. Seeing the cultures and traditions that he has seen beforehand in the previous countries he visited all being represented in one place made him glad, and he returned back to his hotel with a full heart. 

He only stepped out to buy something quick in a nearby 7/11 store, when he passed by an agitated man outside the hotel with his luggage around him. The guy spoke Korean, which caught Jaehyun’s attention as he could actually understand whatever he was saying in this sea of various languages with people speaking Chinese, Malay, Tamil, and more; hearing someone speak Korean made it so distinctive in Jaehyun’s ears.

“Ten! What do you mean you couldn’t book me a room? Are you fucking serious?” The stranger was about to explode with frustration that he was radiating. “Where would I sleep then? On the streets? You can’t sass me like that Ten, _you’re_ not the one without anywhere to sleep in for the night! Don’t tell me to find a fucking boyfriend that’s _completely_ out of topic.”

The stranger continued to fight with whomever he was speaking to on the phone, and Jaehyun couldn’t help but feel a bit of empathy for the stranger. His mom always believed in the good of humankind and taught him to help anyone in need (especially if they are Korean). While jumping from one country to another, he has experienced a similar occurrence and it was extremely troublesome, and he wouldn’t want someone else to experience the same feeling of helplessness and loneliness.

“Excuse me,” he tried to butt in. The guy snapped his head towards him, with his eyebrows seemingly locked in a furrow and his bunny teeth peeking out of his pouty lips. Jaehyun gulped, “I couldn’t help but overhear your conversation. If you’d want, you could stay in my room for the night?”

The guy whispered to his phone, “Ten, I’d call you back later. Some weirdo approached me. Yeah, be safe.” 

Jaehyun sighed, “I’m not a weirdo, believe me. I’m Jaehyun Jung and I live in New York, but I grew up in Connecticut. My parents are Korean—they’re from Seoul—and now my father lives in Jeju Island, while my mom stayed in Connecticut. I work at a small mergers & acquisitions firm, and here’s my business card.” 

The stranger reluctantly took the business card and read Jaehyun’s personal information, including his work address, e-mail address, and mobile number. “Why are you telling me this?” 

“So you could hopefully trust me and believe that I’m only doing this with pure intentions. I’ve been in a similar situation and I fully understand the frustration you’re feeling right now,” Jaehyun carefully explained.

The guy still looked wary, “How would I know if you aren’t a rapist or a thief? A murderer?” 

“If I do something that would make you extremely uncomfortable or would make you feel unsafe, feel free to call the police on me,” he confidently answered back. 

His reply somehow caught the guy off-guard, and Jaehyun was glad to see him lower his guard. “Okay… Just for tonight,” he clarified.

“Yes,” Jaehyun agreed. “Just for tonight. I promise I won’t do anything that’d harm you.” 

The stranger chuckled, “Make sure of that, pretty boy.” He thrust his bag to Jaehyun’s chest, “Help me carry this while I take care of my luggage. I’m Doyoung, by the way.” 

Jaehyun felt as if he was back in middle school when his mom convinced him to take up karate classes, and some upperclassman just kicked him on his chest. In a way, that’s what he felt as Doyoung forcefully made him bring the latter’s bag. “Nice to meet you, Doyoung,” he groaned in despair. 

"Oh fuck, how rich are you? This room is amazing!" Doyoung exclaimed as they entered the hotel room with his bag. (Along the way, Doyoung subtly traded what they were handling. "Can you hold these for a while?" Doyoung once asked Jaehyun as he stopped for a toilet break. Being the good person that he is, Jaehyun waited for Doyoung outside of the toilets with huge luggage and a Kanken bag slung on his right shoulder. Once Doyoung got out, he took his bag from Jaehyun, and left the luggage he was supposed to handle with Jaehyun. The latter didn't even realize the sly change until he was struggling with them as he tried to get out of the lift.) 

Doyoung smirked, "I'm just joking, I'm well off too." Jaehyun didn't know how to reply; he let out an awkward laugh instead.

Doyoung took his time looking around the room, opening cabinets and cupboards. ("You only have one bag? How do you live?" Scandalous, Doyoung asked. "I always pack light. Also, bringing a huge bulk around the world is terribly troublesome." Doyoung only gasped, more scandalous than previously, "You have time to fucking travel?") Jaehyun could admit, it was amusing to see the other so upbeat and hyper. Doyoung doesn't seem to know the word 'awkward'; he immediately warmed up around Jaehyun. Jaehyun doesn't know how to handle people who need some time to warm up, so he was overly thankful that he somehow asked the right person. 

After Doyoung's mini-sightseeing around Jaehyun's hotel room, he went straight to the toilet to 'freshen up.' Jaehyun took the opportunity to finally take a breath of fresh air, lie down on his bed, and close his eyes for a while. He hasn't properly rested since the morning, and he has expected that by this time, 10:00 PM, he'd be lying on his bed, resting his tired feet while navigating through the available channels. Things don't usually go according to your initial plan. That's what Jaehyun has learned throughout this whole journey.

However, it only seemed that Doyoung didn't want Jaehyun to rest while he's in his presence. The guy started belting out in the shower, and Jaehyun couldn't even deny that he has an absolutely, incredible voice. 

Doyoung brought his phone inside and played HONNE as he showered. (Jaehyun should remember to applaud Doyoung regarding his song choices.) As an avid listener of the duo, he’s extremely familiar with their amazing discography, and he could confidently say that Doyoung’s listening slash singing HONNE’s rendition of Location Unknown in their Brooklyn Session. He couldn’t help himself from getting lost in Doyoung’s shockingly heavenly voice. Jaehyun lowered down the volume of the TV and hang on every single word and curl that Doyoung creates from his mouth, and in some ways, it soothed him. The exhaustion seemed to seep out of his system, and his body felt terribly relaxed. 

He felt as if he was dozing off, and was wrapped in a comforting embrace with Doyoung’s melodic voice like a lullaby. The room’s temperature felt just right; it wasn’t too cold nor too hot. The bed soaked him up in its softness and warmth, and he could feel himself being sucked into a peaceful sleep when he noticed that the lullaby he’s been hearing suddenly stopped. Jaehyun felt droplets of water falling onto his shirt and arms.

He slowly opened his eyes to see Doyoung above him, with such a wide smile and crescent eyes, and Jaehyun immediately thought, ‘Wow, he’s pretty.’

“Good morning, Jaehyun,” Doyoung playfully greeted, as he sat on the side of the bed. “Enjoying your sleep?”

Jaehyun rubbed his eyes, and sat up, “I was enjoying your singing,” he croaked.

Doyoung smirked, and leaned towards Jaehyun’s face once more, “Don’t fall in love with me just yet,” he said as he laughed at Jaehyun’s dumbfounded face. 

After a couple of minutes in, the pair found themselves sprawled on their shared king-sized bed, with Jaehyun intently watching a movie on HBO—Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, luckily—and Doyoung, who kept on rolling around the bed and could not keep still, scrolling through his social media accounts and watching videos on YouTube every now and then. The bedsheets kept on rustling due to Doyoung’s incessant moving and it’s chipping Jaehyun’s attention away from the movie. 

Doyoung plopped his arms on the bed dramatically, and let out a huge sigh. He eyed Jaehyun at the opposite side of the bed and crawled towards the guy. “Hey,” he called out.

Jaehyun found Doyoung nearing his lap and instinctively moved away from him, “Yeah?”

“Let’s go out?” Doyoung smiled sweetly. “I’m bored, and I feel like my humanity’s going to be stripped off as I continue to stay here.”

Jaehyun scratched his nape, “Where would we go? It’s nearing midnight.” 

“Luckily,” Doyoung shuffled to sit beside Jaehyun, “You chose a hotel near the airport. We could go to Jewel if you want since it’s a Friday and apparently, they close at 1 AM.”

Jaehyun eyed Doyoung suspiciously, “You’ve been researching about Jewel, haven’t you? For a non-native, you won’t usually know this information.”

“Maybe I have, and what about it?” Doyoung replied snarkily. “Are you coming with me or not?”

Jaehyun sighed, “Do I even have a choice?”

“Truthfully, you don’t,” Doyoung chirped, as he bounced up to get ready. “Bring money ‘cause what I brought might not be enough!” He called out from the bathroom. Jaehyun sighed and thought, ‘What have I gotten myself into?’

According to Doyoung, Jewel enhanced Changi Airport’s already excellent image into a whole new level with its signature fountain, a luxurious shopping area, a roof garden, and an indoor playground. “It’s part of my itinerary to visit this place, I just became too busy with work to actually visit Jewel properly,” Doyoung shared. “A lot of shops have two floors, even Starbucks does and their place is still crowded.”

They’re walking around the mall, sometimes pausing to window shop, and just immersed themselves in talking about life and whatnot. 

“What got you into such a situation anyway?” Jaehyun asked. “From earlier?”

“Ah,” Doyoung replied. “Apparently there was a storm along the path that the aircraft would take, so they delayed the flight to tomorrow. Unfortunately, my hotel reservation was only for last night, and due to the cancellation it was hard for me to find a room that was near to the airport.”

Jaehyun hummed in understanding. Doyoung looked at him with a smile, and gently bumped his shoulder, “Luckily, you were there to save the day.”

“You can call me Superman, if you’d want,” Jaehyun joked. 

Doyoung laughed, and pushed Jaehyun harder, causing the latter to go out of balance. 

(“What’s your favorite movie?” Doyoung asked as they rode the escalator to the basement.

“I’m stuck between Star Wars and Harry Potter,” Jaehyun mused. “That’s a hard question, but I’m leaning towards Harry Potter more.”

“Will you kill me if I told you I haven’t watched the whole series?” Doyoung squeaked. “I might have watched a few minutes from some movies, but not the whole thing.”

“Are you serious?” Jaehyun exclaimed, feeling absolutely scandalized. “How do you— What do you mean— Are you real?”

“I’m sorry! Please don’t kick me out of your room,” Doyoung pleaded, wiping his imaginary tears.

Jaehyun still could not process it, “I was just watching Harry Potter earlier.”

“Oh, that was Harry Potter?” Doyoung genuinely looked shocked, and it only made Jaehyun more dumbfounded.

“I need to make you watch the whole series once we go back to the hotel room,” Jaehyun mumbled. 

Doyoung giggled, “Hehe, I’ll sleep early and you won’t even notice.”

“I won’t let that happen,” Jaehyun grumbled. “My hotel room, my rules.”)

They went up the terrace to eat their dinner, despite the time being midnight. Being at the rooftop made them feel more relaxed. As the night got deeper, they could feel their relationship getting deeper as well. They kept on talking about a myriad of things ranging from simple favorites to life lessons and virtues.

The night was calm and the breeze was soothing. (Doyoung looked gorgeous under the moonlight. Jaehyun couldn’t stop staring at his beauty.) He could hear the sizzle of the pans and the gentle chatter of the people around him. It felt calming to be there with Doyoung at that time of the night. It felt right.

“Are you…” Doyoung trailed off. “In a relationship?”

Jaehyun stared at him with wide eyes, which prompted Doyoung to blush and wave his hands in embarrassment, “Sorry, that was a stupid question. Of course, you are.”

“No, no!” Jaehyun immediately denied. “I’ve been single for 5-6 years already, maybe?”

“Why?” Doyoung asked incredulously.

“It’s just a choice of mine to be single,” he explained.

“But I’m sure you’ve got tons of women or men going after you, don’t you?” 

Jaehyun sucked his front teeth, “Nope. In their eyes, I’m boring and awkward.”

“Seriously? What eyes do they have?” Doyoung exclaimed. “You’re neither of that at all!”

“You haven’t met me before I went on this sabbatical of some sort,” Jaehyun snorted. “Life was work, and I rarely went outside to actually socialize and have fun. I was too uptight in a sense.”

“Ah, so that’s what got you to traveling.”

“Yeah,” Jaehyun sipped from his beer bottle. “I needed to take a break from the city.”

Doyoung nodded, “But are you willing to date?”

“Well,” Jaehyun pursed his lips, “It’s not a priority of mine, but if the right person comes… Why not?”

If Sicheng, Susan and Ronald, or even his mom would’ve seen him that night, they would’ve been shocked at his words. He also doesn’t know what drove him to say those hopeful and hopelessly romantic words when for the past years he’s been denying his need for a relationship and a lover. (Maybe it was because his ‘right person’ was already sitting across him, and he’d rather not miss the chance to be with this ‘right person.’ He hoped not.)

“Cheers to that,” Doyoung chuckled. 

“You?” Jaehyun asked softly.

Doyoung pointed a finger towards him, “Me?” He asked. “Same as you, to be honest. Dating’s not a priority because I’m focusing on taking care of myself first before others. Actually, I just got out of a break up around 6 months ago? It was terrible for me ‘cause we were going on strong and I thought we were doing okay, but he decided to go behind my back for someone else.”

Jaehyun hissed, his face scrunched up. Doyoung chuckled at his face, “Yeah, stupid, right? I got so angry and fed up, and just said ‘Fuck it’ and channeled all the energy I invested in our relationship to myself. I’d be a better person for myself. I won’t let myself be broken by that asshole; why would I? I didn’t do anything wrong, so why should I let myself be affected by our break up?” Doyoung scoffed. “I’d improve myself to be on a whole different level than that cheater, then, once I meet the right person for me, I’d also be someone that they’d deserve. Hitting two birds with one stone right here.”

Jaehyun felt speechless and his chest felt tight. Doyoung looked so different in his eyes then. It was as if time slowed down, and the moonlight only shined upon him. The environment became blurry, the stars decided to grace them with their presence, the acoustics played by the musicians from the neighboring bar flowed through his ears, and Doyoung’s eyes looked as if they were twinkling. Doyoung, in Jaehyun’s eyes, was the most beautiful. Jewel’s famed fountain was just behind Doyoung, but that fountain was no match to the guy right in front of him. 

“That’s… Wow,” Jaehyun laughed. 

“That’s just me,” Doyoung mused. “I haven’t been taking care of myself much, so I should start doing that.”

“And you still would want to be in a relationship?” 

“Why not? Why reject love?” Doyoung simply said. “If it’s true and right, why not? You don’t need to be so sacrificial to be in a relationship. Who said you can’t love yourself while loving someone else?”

(Jaehyun could imagine Willie in County Clare, chuckling at Jaehyun’s current situation. Jaehyun’s in too deep. The book has too much power.)

(“If you were to live anywhere in the world, where would you live?” Jaehyun asked Doyoung as they slowly walked back to the hotel.

“Living in Europe would be amazing, considering my line of work,” Doyoung instantly replied. “As an interior designer, it’d be great if I lived in either Denmark or Sweden, but regretfully, I don’t speak either Danish or Swedish and I’ve heard that in order to live in those countries you really need to learn their language.”

“France? Italy?” Jaehyun suggested.

“They’re huge in fashion and design as a whole. In addition to that, living in such beautiful countries would give me the motivation to actually go out every day,” Doyoung joked. “Who wouldn’t want to wake up to such beautiful architecture? But yet again, the language barrier is difficult so… I guess I’d settle with New York.”

Amused, Jaehyun repeated, “Oh? New York?” Jaehyun smiled at him, “Do you want to live with me?”

“Why not?” Doyoung smiled back. 

“I could bring you around the city, accompany you to work every day, be your helper inside the house,” Jaehyun couldn’t help but get lost in the idea of being with Doyoung, and it was definitely a first for him. (It’s as if he’s on auto-pilot. He couldn’t get ahold of himself.)

“I’d like that,” Doyoung mused, his smile growing bigger. “According to my best friend and brother, I’m a demon to live with. Are you up for that?”

“I’ve been told that I was an angel,” Jaehyun retorted. “A friend of mine in Ireland told me that ‘Opposites attract,’ so I guess we could work.”

Doyoung couldn’t handle the cheesiness of it all and pushed Jaehyun away while laughing, “You’re too much!”)

“I can’t handle more Harry Potter, Jaehyun. Can we take a break?” Doyoung groaned.

Jaehyun was aghast, “But we’ve only gone through the first one!” 

“It’s 3 in the morning, Jaehyun. Let’s do something else,” Doyoung complained.

Jaehyun crossed his arms, “Then what do you suggest?” 

“Karaoke,” Doyoung’s eyes twinkled in excitement. “I brought my wireless microphone with me and I haven’t used it in my whole entire stay in Singapore.”

“Nope,” Jaehyun outright rejected. “I won’t sing.”

That’s what Jaehyun thought. An hour in and he already sang 3-4 songs, to Doyoung’s delight. Jaehyun’s smooth baritone was a beauty to Doyoung’s ears, and he clapped like a seal in excitement when he first heard Jaehyun sing_. ‘You didn’t tell me you sing!’_ Doyoung screeched as Jaehyun finished his first song. He blushed in bashfulness due to Doyoung’s compliments. 

Jaehyun sat on the sofa with his hands on his stomach, watching Doyoung who was standing up in front of him, holding the microphone by his mouth and scrolling through his phone for songs. “What should I sing next?” Doyoung singsonged on the microphone. He smiled triumphantly, “Ah, I’d like to sing this one. Jae, can you sing it with me?”

“What is it?” Jaehyun asked as he took a swig of beer. 

“_Love it if we made it,”_ Doyoung stated. “The 1975. You up for it?”

Jaehyun gaped; he could feel himself falling deeper for the guy. “I love the 1975, of course, I’m up for it.”

“Amazing,” Doyoung smiled. Jaehyun couldn’t hold back a smile from forming as well. 

The first few notes played, and Doyoung gripped Jaehyun’s wrist to make him stand beside him. The latter let himself be dragged by Doyoung, as at this moment? He’d probably do anything whatever Doyoung wished for him to do. 

“You’re too somber for this song, Jae,” Doyoung joked as he bounced up and down like the rabbit that he is. “Loosen up!”

“I’m just too captivated by you,” he replied smoothly. He took large swigs of his beer and grabbed the microphone from Doyoung to sing the first few verses. They looked like absolute fools; the both of them were bouncing up and down, singing and screaming with theatrical movements that would make one wonder if either of them were a descendant of the great Freddie Mercury. They were passing the microphone back and forth, until, in the end, they held it in between of them, shouting the lyrics as loud as they possibly could. They probably would receive a noise complaint, but at that moment, neither of them cared.

At that specific moment, they were in their own world. It was Jaehyun and Doyoung’s world. In that world, music drove the world round and round, with The 1975 as their national musician. Artworks are displayed on the street, and they all consisted of Doyoung. It was only night time, yet it was safe as long as they were together. There were no wars, no hate, no discrimination, only love and a whole ton of colors. The world only consisted of Jaehyun and Doyoung, and if they only had a choice, they would never leave that world.

_‘And I’d love it if we made it,’_ the lyric continued to stay in Jaehyun’s mind even as the song ended. It was 5 AM, and the inevitable was coming.

“I’m leaving by 9 AM,” Doyoung whispered as he laid his head on Jaehyun’s shoulder, slightly sweaty and breathy due to their mini-workout. 

“Yeah?” Jaehyun half-heartedly replied. “You haven’t slept a bit.”

“It’s fine,” Doyoung chuckled. “You haven’t slept a bit as well, and you did more physically demanding stuff than me yesterday.”

“It’s fine,” Jaehyun repeated. His focus was only on Doyoung’s fingers playing with his own. “I’d rather stay awake with you.”

“For a ‘boring and awkward’ man, you’re terribly cheesy,” Doyoung snorted. “I’ve been noticing that for the past hours; be careful once I fall for you, Jaehyun. You better watch your words.”

“Yeah, I should be careful,” Jaehyun mused. “Since I’d have to make sure you won’t hurt yourself as I catch you.” 

Doyoung stopped playing with his fingers and looked at Jaehyun from the latter’s shoulder, “I’m serious, Jaehyun.”

“And I’m not?” Jaehyun whispered. “Doyoung, for the whole night I didn’t know what I was doing. I was doing what I once thought was unthinkable. You suddenly barged into my night with the incredibly gorgeous personality that you carry with such an amazing amount of confidence, and I just couldn’t help myself from making sure that you know that.”

He could feel Doyoung’s breath hitch and took it as a signal to talk softer. “I’ve never met someone who’s as beautiful as you are, Doyoung. Your beauty’s inside-out, and I feel so honored to be graced by your presence.” Jaehyun took Doyoung’s fingers and intertwined them with his, “I don’t know if it’s the alcohol talking, or if it’s the late hour messing with our minds, but I’m so terribly captivated by you. For some reason, I couldn’t be cynical when I’m with you, and that says a lot.”

Doyoung’s smile was so beautiful. It was that type of smile that reached the corners of his eyes, with his cheeks bunched up in happiness and adoration. He buried his head inside Jaehyun’s neck, “How dare you,” he mumbled.

“How dare I?” Jaehyun feigned disbelief. “How dare you! You’re the one who turned my world upside down.”

Doyoung slapped him on the chest, “Stop it or I might kiss you.”

Jaehyun felt too brave that night. He was brimming with confidence and adoration, and said, “Kiss me then. I won’t mind.”

As the night became deeper, so was their relationship. Doyoung kissed Jaehyun, with his hand on Jaehyun’s nape, and Jaehyun’s hand on the bottom of Doyoung’s back. They paused for air with huge smiles on their faces and chased for each other’s lips every time. 

Time ticked by, and the inevitable was approaching. Jaehyun and Doyoung’s world expires at a few hours. 

It was seven o’clock in the morning, and Doyoung started packing his bags after hours of indulging in each other’s presence (and each other’s lips). There was not much to pack as Doyoung only took out a few things from his baggage, yet he was incredibly slow in doing so (as to possibly cheat time). Jaehyun offered to help him, yet Doyoung only kissed him and told him that it was fine. (Doyoung’s smile wasn’t as wide as before. It unsettled Jaehyun.)

“Do you want to eat breakfast, Doie?” Jaehyun asked, holding Doyoung’s hands within his, rubbing circles with his thumb. 

“Where do you want to eat?” Doyoung gently asked as he sat beside Jaehyun, curling his body into the latter.

Jaehyun moved accordingly, placing a hand behind Doyoung’s hand to support him. “The hotel has a breakfast buffet, and it’d be a bummer if we skip it.”

“I thought you were going to say McDonald's,” Doyoung yawned. “We’d go there, yeah. Let’s just… stay here for a while.” He closed his eyes and rested his head on Jaehyun’s chest.

Jaehyun’s eyes were burning due to exhaustion, but he couldn’t let himself fall asleep while he’s aware of the clock ticking. Seconds would turn to minutes, and minutes would turn to hours, and Jaehyun couldn’t sacrifice a single second with Doyoung. 

He gazed upon Doyoung resting, pushing away stray hairs from Doyoung’s face. For him, Doyoung was like a painting in a museum, and he was just a visitor or a mere tourist. Doyoung would be in The Louvre, surrounded by artworks made by famous painters, but Doyoung would be the most beautiful out of them all. Jaehyun could gawk and admire him all day, but would not necessarily feel the need to own him. Doyoung isn’t someone you could just ‘own’. Doyoung has this great individuality that would make a person cower, and he exudes so much power and confidence that are like beautiful strokes of a paintbrush, making his painting exemplary and stunning. 

“Are you falling in love with me?” Doyoung mumbled.

“Maybe,” Jaehyun teased. (Yes.)

Doyoung chuckled and fluttered his eyes open, meeting Jaehyun’s brown orbs. “Your eyes are so pretty, Jae. They’re like chocolate.”

“I think you’re just hungry,” Jaehyun mumbled.

“That may be true,” Doyoung agreed. He stood up, groaning as he stretched his muscles, and extended a hand towards Jaehyun. “Come on, Jae, I’m hungry,” he pouted like a child.

Jaehyun stood up and pecked Doyoung’s pouty lips, “At your service, sir.”

(“What’s your favorite country from the ones you’ve already visited?” Doyoung asked as he took a bite from his eggs.

“Ireland,” Jaehyun instantly answered. “Ireland was different, and I’ve met incredible people there. The countryside immediately melted my stress away, and its history was interesting to learn. Definitely would come back again, maybe next year.”

“Bring me with you?” 

Jaehyun paused and looked at Doyoung’s smiling eyes. In a way, that question gave him hope (that they would meet again). “Of course. I’m going to introduce you to my friends.”

Doyoung smiled sweetly, “Couldn’t wait! You better keep your promise.” (And I’d keep mine.)

“Why wouldn’t I?” (I’m hoping you won’t.)

“Good.”)

“SQ 609,” Doyoung stated. “That’s my flight.” 

They stood hand-in-hand in front of the large monitors that showed the flight times and gate number allocations. Jaehyun had Doyoung’s luggage while Doyoung had his Kanken bag slung on his left shoulder. 

“It’s 8:30,” Jaehyun whispered. “You need to go to your gate soon, Doie.”

“I know,” Doyoung sighed. He faced the other, and looked straight into Jaehyun’s eyes, “If you go to South Korea, contact me.”

“Of course,” Jaehyun affirmed. 

Doyoung squeezed Jaehyun’s hand tighter, “Contact me. Remember that.”

Jaehyun chuckled and approached Doyoung, caressing the latter’s face with his right hand, “I’d never forgive myself if I don’t. You’re the first person I’d ever think of once I land on South Korea, even before my father.”

“I don’t know if that makes me better, Jae,” Doyoung weakly laughed. He gazed upon Jae’s chocolate orbs once more and whispered, “I’ll miss you.”

Jaehyun kissed his forehead, “I’ll miss you too. We’d meet again soon, Doie. Don’t miss me too much.”

“Don’t replace me in the Philippines or Indonesia,” Doyoung joked.

“How come, when you’re the only person in 6 to 7 years who’ve managed to pass through my impenetrable cynicism?” Jaehyun laughed and kissed Doyoung’s crown before kissing his lips. 

As they broke away, Doyoung searched for his eyes, “You still need to take me on that Irish getaway.”

“I owe a lot to you, and I’d fulfill all of that, don’t worry,” Jaehyun promised.

Doyoung kissed him once more. Strangers moved about around them, checking in for their flights, exploring Changi Airport, chatting with their friends, fumbling with their luggage, but Jaehyun and Doyoung didn’t care. The expiration time for their world to close is near, and they’re spending every second wisely.

Doyoung reluctantly parted with him, and Jaehyun could only look at Doyoung’s back walking away from him. As soon as Doyoung went into the glass doors, he looked back and waved one last farewell to Jaehyun. Jaehyun waved back and walked back to his hotel.

“You found a girlfriend, didn’t you?” Yerim asked as she munched on another apple. 

His terribly long vacation led him back to where he started: New York. Jaehyun’s back to his work with a new mindset and a more relaxed disposition. “Why do you think so?” He asked as he arranged his files.

“You seem more relaxed and happy. Your smiles could actually reach your eyes now, and your dimples are like the Moon’s craters or something,” she exclaimed.

“And it automatically meant that I found a girlfriend?” Jaehyun countered. “I did this thing called ‘soul-searching’. Maybe you’d want to do it as well.”

Yerim suspiciously looked at him, “I’m watching you, Jaehyun Jung,” she said, imitating a character from Monsters Inc.

“Watch me all you want, Yerim. I don’t have a girlfriend,” he chuckled.

It’s true that he did some soul-searching—that’s what he initially planned to do so anyway. His time away from New York and his work granted him an opportunity to be in touch with his soul and self once more. He felt more at ease, and he doesn’t feel too burdened by the world once more. Travelling and sightseeing made him see the world in a whole new different view. The world’s incredibly beautiful, and he needs to appreciate every single blessing that comes with Mother Nature and the environment he lives in. (As he got home, he immediately started his ‘No Plastic’ campaign. Change starts with at home, as they say.)

He visited his mom the same weekend, giving her a colourful bag from Belgium. “I didn’t pass by France, I’m sorry,” he apologized.

His mom laughed and patted his back, “It’s fine, dear. All that matters to me is that you’re fine, happy, and relaxed. How are you?”

Jaehyun sat on the familiar brown couch with his mom, with a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. Before he could even start to talk, his mom smiles excitedly, “You look in love; what happened?”

“Ma,” Jaehyun groaned. “Can you let me start first?”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” his mom giggled like a teenage girl. “Tell me all about them, dear. I have all the time in the world.”

“Ma, I met this old couple in Ireland once who ran the inn I was staying in,” he started off. “They taught me that relationships aren’t all that bad. Lovers shouldn’t be dictators and possessive in the first place, and at first, I had troubles believing them since… you know how I am.”

“Yes, I do. I know so much,” she agreed. “You’re a stubborn little thing when it comes to your beliefs. I don’t know if you got it from me or your father.”

Jaehyun whispered conspiratorially, “It’s from dad.” Jaehyun dramatically cleared his throat, “However, I met someone, Ma. He’s Korean, and I met him in Singapore, and wow. That’s when I found out that it’s completely different when you find someone who’s a complete match to you, and compliments your whole being. Someone that makes you feel comfortable when you’re with them and makes every second worth while.”

His mom became teary, yet held Jaehyun’s hands tightly, “I’m glad you met him, dear.”

“I do too,” Jaehyun smiled. “I’m happy, Ma. I can now confidently say that.”

The hug that his mom gave him held thousands of words. Jaehyun basked in his mother’s love and kissed her cheek.

Jaehyun’s now ready to face the world, one colored clothing at a time.

(New York still held this loud silence that he appreciated. The chatters of the businessmen and businesswomen as they negotiate through their phones, the booming music of the youths on the streets as they dance their art form with passion and grace, and the deafening honks and beeps of the New York taxis and private vehicles as they try to get by with the heavy traffic of the 7 PM rush hour; they all managed to cancel each other out in Jaehyun’s ears as he trudged his way back to his apartment. The New York noise calmed him down. He learned to appreciate the small things in his life. 

He walked up the same staircase, dimly lit by the old light fixture from the fourth floor. The steps that still creaked as he stepped on it. He entered the same mahogany brown door and was welcomed by the browns, greens, whites, blacks, yellows, and reds of his apartment. “I’m home,” Jaehyun mumbled.

“Welcome home, Jae,” a figure approached him, wearing Jaehyun’s favorite shirt.

The figure kissed him, instantly growing a smile on Jaehyun’s bright face. “I’m home, Doyoung.”)


End file.
